


A Second Chance

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, men can have babies in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: The last thing Steve knew better than to do was ask Tony for a favor, especially after their fallout. But he wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important. Their daughter deserved better than what Steve could provide. Surely Tony could understand that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 149
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be posting anything right now since I already have enough wips, but I can't help myself and all the ideas I get! I swear I tried to hold off on this one, but I couldn't. This story won't be very long, but it will have plenty of drama and angst since it's me. Also, I know I've done a post CW fic before, but this one is a little different and doesn't comply at all with the other films that follow. I hope everyone enjoys this! Let me know what you think!

The small whimper his daughter makes when he straps her into the car seat almost has him reconsidering his decision, but he pushes that thought aside and reminds himself that this had to be done. Steve has her calming down in minutes, the soothing sound of his voice enough to send her back to sleep.

With her asleep and secured in her car seat, he gets to work on packing the bag that she was going to need. He doesn’t have much for her, but it would be enough for now. At least until she’s settled in her new home.

The thought of leaving her behind brings tears to Steve’s eyes and he quickly wipes them away when a few escape and roll down his face. He needs to be strong, if not for himself then for her. He only wishes he could be stronger. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to go.

Steve takes a shaky breath to calm himself, and he sends a glance in his daughter’s direction. She’s still sleeping and he can only hope she stays asleep for the rest of the trip.

A presence is what steals his attention away from her and he turns toward the entryway of the room, finding T’Challa lingering. Steve knows why he’s here

“I’ve made up my mind,” Steve says, beating him to the punch. They’ve had this conversation before and each time Steve’s answer was the same. He was not going to back out. He didn’t have a choice.

When T’Challa says nothing, Steve turns away to continue packing his daughter’s belongings.

“She is safe here,” T’Challa finally says. Steve sighs harshly and pauses, glancing up to meet the king’s gaze. “Wakanda will take care of her.”

“Thank you, but what you’ve done for Bucky was already asking too much. I can’t have you do this, too.”

The silence that falls over them makes Steve believe that maybe the king has finally understood his decision, but when Steve glances up again to still find him lingering, he lets out a heavy sigh.

“You know she’ll be better off away from me,” Steve tries to explain. It hurts, hearing himself say those words, but it’s the truth.

“And what about you? Can you be away from her?” T’Challa asks, this time taking the small steps into the room that Steve was lucky enough to call his own for the past few months. Just being reminded of the kind of hospitality he and his daughter were shown almost makes him consider taking up the king’s offer and letting her stay in Wakanda.

But he can’t do that.

“No...but she deserves to know him. I didn’t know my father and I don’t want that for her.”

“She won’t know you.”

The grip Steve has on the bag tightens, fresh tears gathering in his eyes. The words T’Challa speaks are painfully true. She wouldn’t know him. But maybe that was for the best.

“She’ll be better off with him. He’ll...he’ll take care of her.” It’s wishful thinking. Steve has no idea how Tony will react and he can only hope that he’ll accept her despite their past.

T’Challa lets out a sigh. “I can't tell you what you are doing is a mistake…” he pauses, and Steve knows that’s exactly what he’s trying to tell him. “You know what’s best for her. If you change your mind, Wakanda is always open to you and your daughter.”

Steve nods. “Thank you.”

He’s left alone after that.

He gives the room a quick look over, making sure he’s not missing anything that his daughter might possibly need. He knows Tony will handle the rest, and Steve can’t help the small smile that forms over his face at the thought of Tony spoiling her. That smile falters quickly. There was no guarantee that Tony would accept her, but Steve had to have faith that he would.

Tony Stark did have a heart. Steve has witnessed it many times, and he knew their daughter would get to witness it next.

Steve lays a blanket over his daughter’s sleeping form, smiling softly when she yawns and stretches. He wishes he had chosen a name for her, but doing that would have only made letting her go harder.

He had considered naming her after his mother, but she didn’t look like a Sarah. Her features were a Stark trait, if the dark hair atop her head went anything to go by. He can see a bit of himself in her, but it was clear she was going to take after Tony.

She was perfect.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve gently picks the car seat up, shushing his daughter when she whimpers from being disturbed a second time. “I’m taking you home.”

* * *

Getting inside the facility had been simple enough, proof that Tony had yet to change his access codes. Steve knows better than to get too hopeful. Just because he was able to slip inside didn’t mean that Tony wanted him there.

They ended on bad terms. The fight in Siberia quickly became the thing Steve regretted most. No, losing Tony was his biggest regret. Out of all the stupid things he’s done, lying and betraying Tony was now and forever going to be number one on his list.

For as long as he’s known Tony, their relationship was far from perfect and becoming friends was a rocky journey. They happened to beat the odds and form a friendship, but anything other than that seemed impossible. At least, at one point it did.

Steve moves quickly, knowing he’s already set off Friday and she has probably already alerted Tony of his presence. The compound is quiet, the only sounds his quickening footsteps and his daughter’s small whimpers.

_Please don’t cry…_

She would give him away if she did. And maybe there’s a part of Steve that wants her to, just so he can get a glimpse of the man he loved; still loves. The other half argues against that idea and Steve finds himself choosing its side. He can’t imagine what would happen if he were to bump into Tony. Another fight would surely break out.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Steve didn’t have time to find out. He enters the common room, deciding this would be the best place for her. He gives the room a look over, letting out a sad sigh as memories from his time here replays in his mind.

The last time he had been in this room was during the discussion over the accords. That was the day he thought had changed everything between himself and Tony. Turns out he was wrong. It was what happened in Siberia.

The soft noises his daughter makes when she stirs snaps Steve from his thoughts and he directs his attention on her. He carefully sets her down near the sofas, then he’s kneeling down to adjust the blanket that has slipped from around her.

This was the hard part. It wasn’t the day he discovered the life growing inside of him; it wasn’t the day he suffered through excruciating pain to bring that life into the world. This, saying goodbye, was one of the hardest things Steve has ever had to do. Saying goodbye to Tony had been difficult and he still hadn’t healed from that. Now he was having to say goodbye to another person he loved.

She stirs again from his touch, revealing the dark eyes he can’t live without, but knows he needs to figure out how to do so. He smiles softly at her, his vision blurry from the tears that have gathered.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he whispers, reaching out to gently stroke his thumb along her face. He leans forward, pressing his lips against her soft hair, his eyes squeezing shut when more tears threaten to fall. “I love you so much.”

He lets his lips linger a little longer, a choked sob leaving him when he realizes this was the last kiss he was ever going to give her. She stirs again, forcing him to pull away and he leans back, wiping his tears quickly before reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a white envelope, placing it neatly with her things.

He wonders if Tony read the last letter; it’s a thought Steve’s had ever since he sent it. This new one was more important. This one couldn’t be ignored.

Steve rises to his feet. His daughter had fallen back to sleep, giving him the opportunity to turn and leave. Only he can’t. He’s frozen, stuck to the floor beneath him.

For a moment he contemplates taking her with him. He doesn’t know where they’ll go or what they’ll do, but at least he’d have her. It’s too risky. A life on the run isn’t one he wanted for her. She deserves to live a happy life. Even if that meant without him.

He gives her one last look, then he goes, just like he promised he would. He tells himself that this was for the best.

If only it felt that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to update this yesterday, but got busy. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful response this story has received! I love each and every one of you! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

There’s not a day that goes by when he’s not thinking about her. She is constantly on his mind, and he always lets those thoughts wander, wondering if she’s doing okay and if she’s thriving just like he hoped she would.

The decision to leave her plagues him, filling him with a regret he has to carry for the rest of his life. Some days he wishes he had kept her, but the life he was now forced to live wasn’t the life he wanted for her. She deserved better than what he could give.

His thoughts always shift between his daughter and Tony. There have been no signs of communication since the night Steve turned Tony’s world upside down for the second time. No calls, messages or letters; nothing. It was worrisome at first, but Steve knew deep down that Tony wouldn’t abandon their daughter.

She was probably doing well, at least that’s what Steve liked to tell himself. He doesn’t regret leaving her with Tony, knowing she’s being spoiled and loved by him. Steve wishes he could be there with them, but he ran for a reason. He was a criminal. He’s caused enough harm to the people he loved.

He was no longer Captain America, ditching that title the moment he let the shield slip from his fingers in the old Hydra base. That wasn’t who he was anymore. He was a criminal, the complete opposite of what Captain America was supposed to represent.

Staying hidden and out of sight was a struggle initially, but spending a majority of that time with Natasha taught him how to keep a low profile. The beard he let grow out helped; no one recognized him anymore. And maybe that was for the best. He wasn’t the Steve Rogers everyone knew him to be.

He could only be on the run for so long. It wasn’t until Natasha suggested they return home did Steve finally agree. He’d been away long enough.

Bucky remained in Wakanda. He was still recovering, and Steve didn’t feel right ripping him away from the peace he’s found and dragging him back to New York. He also didn’t know how Tony would react upon seeing the ex-assassin. Their last encounter had been brutal.

Going home was risky. There was a chance that he would be turned over to Ross, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He needed to see his daughter.

“You guys look like crap,” is the first thing Rhodey says when Steve, Natasha and Sam step foot back into the compound. It was clear Rhodey was still bitter about the incident involving Steve and his best friend. It’s not surprising, this is exactly how Steve imagined he’d be greeted if he ever showed his face again.

“Yeah, well the hotel’s weren’t exactly five star,” Sam replies and the small grin that appears over Rhodey’s face gives Steve hope. Maybe there was a chance of him being forgiven. He can only hope Tony can do the same.

Rhodey is shifting his attention to him again and he folds his arms over his chest. He’s still upset, but it’s clear he’s doing his best to be civil. “He’s not here,” he says, and Steve doesn’t even need to ask who he’s referring to. “and honestly I don’t think he wants to see you.”

Steve’s shoulders sag. He’s doing everything he can not to let his emotions get the best of him, but he knows he’s failing miserably. All he wanted to do was make things right.

“Where is he?” Steve asks, not knowing if he was going to get an answer or not.

Rhodey sighs and glances down near his feet for a moment before meeting Steve’s eyes again. “Listen, he wants to be left alone. He’s happy now.”

Those words are like a punch to the gut. Steve should be glad Tony is happy, and maybe a part of him is, but the other half doesn’t want him to be. At least not until they’ve restored their relationship.

“I just want to talk. I want to make things right.”

Rhodey stares him down. Steve would understand completely if his request wasn’t granted. What he did to Tony was unforgivable, and perhaps he should move on like Tony has. But he can’t. Not without him and their daughter.

Rhodey lets out another sigh. “You should shower first. I doubt he’ll let you near him smelling like that.”

Steve does more than just shower. He shaves the beard off. He wonders what Tony would have thought of it, but the facial hair makes him unrecognizable and the last thing he wants is for Tony to not know who he is.

At least...anymore than he already does.

The last place Steve expected to find Tony was in a secluded lake house. He had pictured Tony living in the compound or one of his many extravagant homes. The lake house wasn’t like Tony at all. Perhaps they both had changed over the years.

Natasha had come with him. Steve’s not sure if she tagged along for support or to clean up another mess if one were to get created. Maybe both. Whatever the reason, Steve is grateful for her company.

“You coming?” Steve asks when he realizes she hasn’t unbuckled her seatbelt.

She smiles softly at him. “I’ll give you two some space. If anything happens-”

“Nothing will,” Steve is quick to assure. The point of seeing Tony again was not to fight. They’ve done enough of that already.

Tony is outside with a little girl in his arms when Steve does get out of the car. Steve knows immediately who she is, and his heart aches to see more of her.

Seeing Tony for the first time in years brings forth an array of emotions. That love he has for him is still there, outweighing everything else. But the guilt lingers. It never left despite the time between them.

Tony doesn’t look the same. He’s aged some over the years, but it’s not the bit of gray in his hair that makes him different from what Steve remembers. He appears happy, content with where he is. Steve has never seen him so calm and relaxed. So at ease.

It was good. Tony deserved this.

The moment he notices Steve is when something in his eyes shifts. Steve waits for the yelling to start, for him to be told to leave the property, but instead Tony is allowing him closer until they’re standing on the front porch of his house.

Their daughter isn’t with them. Steve wishes Tony would have allowed her to stay, but he understands that the conversation they needed to have didn’t need to happen in front of her. There was time for Steve to meet her after they’ve finished talking.

Tony makes himself comfortable by occupying one of the chairs. He gestures for Steve to do the same, but he declines, deciding to stand instead. Maybe he should sit down, but he’s still hesitant to get too close. He doesn’t know how Tony really feels about him yet.

“It’s good to see you, Tony,” Steve is the first to say. He means every word. For years he’s wondered how Tony had been doing and if they were ever going to cross paths again.

“I wish I could say the same.” Tony’s response hurts, but Steve understands why his presence would make Tony feel this way.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony scoffs. “What are you apologizing for exactly?”

“Everything,” Steve says. “I know me being here isn’t what you expected-”

“You want to know what I never expected, Rogers? I never expected you to lie to me, to betray me. To keep lying! How long did you know?”

The question could be in reference to the truth about Tony’s parents, but Steve knows he’s talking about their daughter.

“After Siberia-”

“Jesus.” Tony runs a hand through his hair. “You were pregnant when we…” he trails off, cursing when Steve nods his head.

“I swear I didn’t know about her before all that,” Steve explains.

“But you found out later. Why wasn’t that in the letter?”

Steve lets out a sigh. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“So you kept something else from me?” Tony spats. He’s growing angry, and Steve knows he needs to be cautious. He can’t risk losing his shot at fixing what was broken.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I wanted to tell you, but the truth is I was scared. Which is why I left her with you.”

“I get you abandoning me and the team. I’ve learned to move past that, but abandoning her...that’s where I have a problem.”

“I didn’t abandon her-”

“You left her! You snuck into the compound and you left her! Did you even care? She needed you.”

“She needed you more. Tony, you know why I did what I did. You know what I’ve become. She didn’t need to be around any of that...around me.”

“Why now?” Tony asks. His tone is still the same, dripping with venom. There’s a bit of hurt in there as well. “Why show your face now? For years you could’ve done something.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me,” Steve answers honestly. “I wanted to write to you, but I didn’t know if you would even read another letter.”

“You could’ve called.”

“I know. You could’ve, too.”

Steve has no idea if the phone he sent Tony was still in his possession. He would be lying if he said he never waited to hear from him. Not once did he ever receive any phone calls.

“Yeah, but your letter said if I ever needed you. Guess what? I never did. I think I did just fine.”

“Can I see her?” Steve knows he should have waited to ask that question until they were both calm, but he can’t wait any longer. He needs to see his baby.

“You already did,” Tony says.

“Please? I just want to meet her.”

“She doesn’t know you.”

Steve frowns at those words. He shouldn’t be upset. He knew from the beginning that giving her up would result in them never having a relationship. He had hoped to create one with her if given the chance. But Tony wasn’t about to give him that chance.

“You didn’t tell her about me?”

“Why would I do that? I didn’t know if you were going to come back. You made it clear that no one else mattered when you disappeared with Barnes.”

“Believe me, Tony I wanted to come back,” Steve says, ignoring the way Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I wanted to be a part of her life, but the life I was forced to live-”

“Was because of your doing! All you had to do was stand down, but you can’t seem to do that, can you?”

“He’s my friend.”

“And she’s your daughter.”

The silence that follows is unbearable, more so because Steve knows he’s the reason for the tension between them. His intentions were to never hurt anyone. If only things had played out differently.

“What’s her name?” Steve breaks the silence first. Tony peers up at him, the fiery look in his eyes slowly dying out.

“Morgan,” Tony replies.

Steve smiles. “It’s pretty. I guess I thought you would’ve named her after your mother.”

“We named her after Pepper’s uncle.”

At those words, Steve’s eyes are landing on the gold band on Tony’s finger, brows furrowing at the sight. He can’t help the sad sigh that leaves his lips. Of course Tony and Pepper would rekindle their relationship. Steve was too late.

“I didn’t know you two…”

“Steve, come on. What did you think was gonna happen? That you were gonna come back and pick up where we left off? It was never going to work.”

“I just wanted to see her. To see you.”

“Well you saw us. Don’t know when you’ll see us again. Knowing you probably not for another few years.”

“I’m not leaving. Not anymore.”

Tony nods, though he doesn’t appear convinced. It doesn’t matter. Steve will prove to him some way or another that he was here to stay.

“Where have you been?” Tony asks.

“Everywhere. I don’t really have a place to go to,” Steve says. There’s the compound, but he’s not sure if he’s granted full access to his past home.

“You have the compound. It’s your home, too.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

Another silence falls over them. So much is still needed to be said, but neither one initiates it. Steve tries to remain positive, reminding himself that they were at least getting a few words out and avoiding another fight. They’ve come close to one, but somehow managed to keep themselves in check.

Steve decides to keep their conversation going and he opens his mouth, only to shut it when the front door of the house is opening and Morgan rushes outside. She runs straight to Tony.

“Mommy told me to come and save you,” she says.

Hearing those words hurts. It hurts more than the painful words Tony or anyone else in his life has spewed. Hearing his daughter call Pepper mommy was the last thing Steve ever expected. It wasn’t fair.

Tony lifts Morgan into his arms, hugging her close. “Good job. I’m saved,” he tells her.

Tony rises to his feet and heads to the door with Morgan in his arms. Steve quickly stops him from going any further.

“Tony, wait. I’m happy for you, I really am. But just give me a second chance.”

“I got my second chance right here, Cap.”

“Let me have mine. Please?” Steve begs, his eyes filling with tears. Morgan is staring at him, completely unaware of who he is. That only brings more pain. “Tony-”

“You need to go,” Tony says. Then he’s turning away and leaving Steve alone on the porch.

There’s no reason for Steve to stay, he’s already overstayed his welcome. He doesn’t want to go. He promised he wouldn’t leave anymore, but it was obvious Tony didn’t want him around.

Natasha doesn’t say anything when he joins her back in the car. She already knows how it went, and she lays a comforting hand over his shoulder. It helps, but it’s not enough to fully take away the pain.

It was too late. He lost his second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing Tony's perspective! I will update when I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally got this next chapter written! I know Tony is kinda being difficult now, and I don't know if this chapter is going to help change anyone's perspective on him, but maybe it will. I mean, I'm not taking sides, but he didn't know if Steve was ever going to come back and I think he was just afraid to tell Morgan and then Steve never comes back. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

The plate in his hand has been scrubbed at least five times. Tony doesn’t notice, too engrossed in his own thoughts and the day’s events. It had started off normal, at least...what was normal for him these days. He never spent too much time in the lab anymore; his time was precious and most of it was spent with his family.

He never pictured his life to turn out like this. The lake house had been one of his better ideas, along with spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved. But the one choice he made, the one he will never regret, was his daughter.

Morgan meant the world to him. He couldn’t imagine a life without her, and blessed just didn’t seem like the right word to describe having her. She saved him. Saved him from a world of pain and suffering. Without her, there was no telling how he would’ve ended up.

There was one person that deserved some thanks. He wouldn’t have his daughter if it wasn’t for Steve.

Tony was sure he was never going to see Steve again. After what happened to them in Siberia, the idea of them getting back to what they used to be seemed impossible. Tony was able to move past their opinions regarding the accords, but once he learned the truth about his parents and how Steve had kept the truth from him, that was where Tony struggled to move on from.

Steve was the last person he expected to betray him. Their relationship had always been rocky; they struggled to meet in the middle sometimes, but at the end of the day they still remained friends. That’s the outcome Tony had been looking forward to during their disagreement of the accords. Only it never turned out that way.

Tony forces Steve from his thoughts and tries to focus on the dishes, moving on from scrubbing the plate to rinsing it. Water splashes everywhere, and with a heavy sigh he reaches forward to shut the water off and clean up his mess.

Morgan must be asleep; he can’t pick up any sounds from upstairs, but he knows how sneaky she can be. He decides to check on her, only to get sidetracked again when he passes by the study. He steps inside the room, immediately searching for the letter had he kept tucked away in here.

It’s still in the envelope, his name scribbled along the front in familiar writing. It resembles the first letter he received from Steve, but the details inside held so much more.

Tony’s careful when he opens the envelope and slides the letter out. He’s only read it once, back when he first found it with his daughter.

_Tony,_

_I know I’m the last person who should be asking you for anything, but I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important. There’s no easy way to say this, and believe me if there was I would’ve told you a long time ago.You have a daughter. I know it’s unexpected and I hate for you to learn about her this way, but I didn’t know how to tell you. Keeping her from you was the last thing I wanted to do. I already kept so much from you and I couldn’t do that again. You and I both know leaving her in your care is for the best. You can offer her a life that I can’t give. Giving her up has to be one the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. But she’s better off with you. I know we never really talked about having kids, and honestly I’m not sure if you even wanted them, but I know you’ll be a wonderful father to her. I know she’ll be safe and loved with you. I wish there was a way for me to remain in her life, and who knows, maybe one day I’ll get to see her again. I don’t know when that day will come, so until then can you do something for me? Tell her how much I love her. Tell her that the choice I had to make was for the best. All I wanted was for her to be safe, to be loved, to have a chance at a normal life. Don’t let her forget about me, Tony. I haven’t forgotten about her. Maybe one day, we can find a way to get past this and become a real family._

_Steve._

Tony reads the letter a couple more times before it feels like it’s become embedded in his brain. With a heavy sigh he sets it down. He hadn’t followed through with Steve’s request...at least, not all of it. He loved Morgan like Steve wanted; he cared for her and made sure she was safe, had that normal life Steve so desperately wanted her to have. But the one thing he chose to do was tell her about him.

He knows deep down that she deserved to know who Steve was and the sacrifice he had to make. He let his bitterness toward Steve cloud everything. Steve had kept something from him and now Tony was doing the same, and to the person he never wanted to hurt.

“Shit,” Tony sighs and leans back in his chair.

“Shit,” comes a small, sweet voice. Tony turns in his chair at the sound, finding Morgan sitting on the last step of the stairs.

“No.” Tony holds a finger up to his lips and shakes his head. “You don’t say that word. What are you doing up, little miss?”

“Why are you up?” Morgan asks.

“I got something on my mind,” Tony replies, his fingers wrapping around the letter until it crinkles. She hadn’t noticed it yet.

“Was it juice pops?”

“Sure was.” Tony smiles and gets up from the chair. He leaves the letter behind and takes Morgan by the hand. “What kind do you want?”

They finish their juice pops and Tony tucks Morgan back onto bed. Her mouth is sticky with red and he wipes her clean with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Daddy, who was that guy?” Morgan asks. Tony knows exactly who she’s referring to and he can’t help the small sigh that escapes him. He had been waiting for her to question him about Steve.

Tony doesn’t know how to answer. He knows what his response should be, and yet he can’t bring himself to say the words out loud.

“Is he your friend?” Morgan asks when Tony doesn’t reply to her first question.

“Yeah.” Tony nods. Internally he’s screaming at himself to tell her the truth, but this was never how he envisioned doing it yet.

“Oh.” The way Morgan frowns makes Tony wonder if she has another question lined up, but when they remain in silence, Tony decides to end their conversation and put her to bed.

“Go to sleep,” he tells her, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you tons.”

“I love you 3,000.” Morgan smiles.

Tony smiles back. “Wow.” He whispers and he rises to his feet to turn off her bedside lamp. “3,000. That’s crazy. Go to bed or I’m selling all your toys.”

Now that Morgan is tucked into bed for the second time that night, Tony goes in search of his wife. He finds her lounging in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book in her lap.

“Not that it’s a competition, but she said she loved me 3,000,” Tony says when he enters the room. Pepper glances up at him.

“Does she now?”

“You were somewhere in the low 6 to 9 hundred range.” Tony chews on the stick left over from his juice pop. “What’cha reading?”

“A book on composting.”

“What’s new with composting?” Tony asks. Pepper begins to answer only for Tony to interrupt her. “She asked about Steve.”

“What?” Pepper glances up at him.

Tony sighs and joins her on the couch. “She asked me about him.”

“Okay,” Pepper says, and she puts her book to the side. “What did you say?”

“That he was a friend.”

“Tony-”

“I know, I know. What was I supposed to say, Pep? She’s not going to understand. I wanted to wait until she was older.”

“I know, but maybe now is a good time to tell her. You can’t keep it from her forever.”

“I wasn’t.” Pepper frowns at him and Tony huffs. “Okay. I just wanted him to know how it feels.”

“But you’re hurting Morgan in the process. She deserves to know who her real mother is," Pepper says.

“You’re her real mother. All he did was-”

“Tony, _he’s_ her mother.”

“You helped raise her, though. I don’t know what we would’ve done without you.”

Pepper smiles softly and reaches out to take Tony’s hand in her own. “I know you’re still upset with him, but don’t take her away from him. He deserves a relationship with her.”

“I never thought he was gonna come back. God you should have seen the look on his face when I told him he abandoned her.”

“But he didn’t. He chose to give Morgan a good life, and she has that now.”

“I know. I was just upset. I was never going to tell Morgan that you know,” Tony says, followed by a sigh. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell her. She’s still so young and right now you’re the only one she’s ever known as her mom. How the hell do I explain to her that she has two?”

Pepper rubs his knuckles soothingly with her thumb. Her touch comforts him, but it’s not enough. He’s never been so scared and confused in his life. He thought he had been like this back when he first discovered he had a daughter, but it was different now.

Now he had to tell Morgan the truth. And he had no idea how to do it without hurting her.

“Something tells me I should put it in a locked box and drop it in the bottom of the lake...and go to bed,” Tony says. He’s referring to the letter he has yet to show his daughter, but maybe he’s referring to the whole situation.

“But would you be able to rest?” Pepper asks.

Tony lets out a heavy sigh. For years he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Steve and the truth he needed to reveal to Morgan. He had envisioned telling her when she was older. At least then she would understand the situation. But he couldn’t keep this from her any longer. It hurt him when a life-changing secret was held from him. He didn’t want that for her.

The sound of the stairs creaking breaks through the silence that has fallen over them. Both Tony and Pepper turn their heads in the direction of the stairs, finding their daughter lingering on the steps.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Pepper coaxes her to come into the room with them. Morgan still appears hesitant as she slowly makes her way into the living room.

“Come here, Maguna.” Tony holds his arms out and she rushes into them, immediately calming down once she’s sitting comfortably in his lap. “Why are you still awake?” Tony asks, using one hand to brush his fingers through her hair.

“I heard you and mommy talking,” Morgan says, her voice soft.

“Yeah?” Tony continues to brush her hair back. Morgan nods her head. Tony glances up at Pepper, receiving a nod of approval. “Mommy and I have something to tell you.”

Morgan is looking up at him expectantly. The words are right there on the tip of his tongue, but yet he struggles to get them out. He looks to Pepper for help, and she offers a reassuring smile. She’s there to help him if he needs it, but he needs to be the one to tell Morgan.

He sighs. “Remember that guy that came by today?”

Morgan nods her head. “Your friend.”

When Tony doesn’t continue, Pepper reaches out for him again, soothingly running her hand along his arm to comfort him. Tony sends her a small smile, then he’s turning back to Morgan. She’s still staring at him, waiting for him to tell her more.

It was now or never.

“That guy...he’s not just my friend. He’s...he’s your mom.”

Morgan’s expression shifts, a small frown forming over her face. “But I have a mom,” she says, her eyes darting in Pepper’s direction and she points. “My mommy is right here.”

“I know,” Tony nods, and she turns back to him. He runs his fingers through her hair again, pushing the dark strands away from her face. “But you have two mommies. When you were a baby, your other mommy had to leave for awhile.”

“Oh.” Morgan is still frowning. “Why? Where did he go?”

This was the hard part. There was so much that needed to be said, but Tony knows she won’t understand all of it. She was too young to understand the reason behind his fallout with her mother. That was a conversation for another time. Right now, all she needed to know who Steve was and that he loved her. Just like the letter said.

“He had to go away for a little bit, but he’s back now and-”

Morgan gasps. “Am I gonna lose mommy?” She asks, her voice full of panic and fear. She’s staring at Pepper again, brown eyes filling with tears.

“No, sweetie,” Pepper is quick to assure. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re not?” Morgan sniffs.

“No.” Pepper smiles and Morgan crawls out of Tony’s lap to snuggle up against her. Pepper brings her closer and places a kiss to the top of her head.

Morgan visibly relaxes. Her eyes are no longer full of tears and instead they grow bright. “I have two mommies now!” She exclaims.

Her excitement is infectious, and Tony can’t help but smile. “Yeah. You have two mommies.”

“Can I see him now? Can he come over and play? Daddy-”

“How about we talk more in the morning, hmm?” Tony suggests and Morgan frowns.

“Okay,” she says and turns to give Pepper a kiss. “Night night, mommy.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Pepper smiles.

Tony takes Morgan by the hand and he leads her back up the stairs and to her room. He has her tucked in again for the third time that night.

“You’re gonna go to sleep now, yeah?” He asks and Morgan giggles.

“Yes!” She says with another giggle.

“Good.” Tony smiles and gently pushes her head back until it hits the pillow. “Now go to sleep.”

Tony gives her a kiss and turns to leave, only to stop when she’s asking him a question.

“Daddy, what’s my other mommy’s name?"

“Steve.”

“Oh. Is he coming back?”

Tony doesn’t answer at first. Steve promised he wasn’t going to disappear again, but Tony was the one forcing him to go. He wonders if he drove Steve away for good this time. Hopefully, he didn't.

“Yeah. He’s coming back,” Tony finally replies. “Now go to sleep. We can talk later okay?”

“Okay.” Morgan smiles.

Tony leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

He needs to reach out to Steve. It was time he and Morgan properly met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Morgan finally knows about her other mommy! Now they just need to meet and Steve and Tony need to figure things out. I will update when I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got another chapter for this one completed! I did tweak with a few scenes from Endgame. It's been a year and I'm still having trouble accepting that movie... Anyway! Hope you guys like it!

Steve was sure the day he had to give his daughter up was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. And even though in a way it still was, he couldn’t help but feel like her not knowing who he was and him having to live with that knowledge was harder.

In the letter to Tony he asked that Morgan know about him and know how much he loved her. But Tony chose not to do that one thing for him. Steve thought just this once Tony would put aside his feelings for him and follow through with his request. Steve had been wrong.

For years he wondered if leaving her in Tony’s care was going to be something he’d regret for the rest of his life. A part of him does wish he kept her, but deep down he knew he had made the right choice. Morgan was happy now. It was exactly what he wanted.

The one thing he started to regret more was coming back. It was obvious she didn’t need him; Tony and Pepper had done a great job taking care of her and his presence only interrupted their perfect life. No matter how badly he wanted to be a part of that picture, he knew he truly didn’t belong.

The thought of returning back to Wakanda crosses his mind. It wasn’t his real home, but it was a place he could go and feel safe. Bucky was still there, but even that didn’t seem enough to fully convince him to go. Morgan was holding him back.

Steve runs the idea by Natasha one day. They’re seated in the common room when he brings up the thought of returning to Wakanda. She is quick to convince him otherwise.

“You can’t leave,” she tells him. “What about Morgan?”

“She doesn’t know me,” Steve replies, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat from speaking those words. It still hurts. “She’s happy, Nat. You should’ve seen her-”

“I did. Steve, she needs you. I know Tony and Pepper are taking care of her, but she still needs you.”

“I wanted to give her a good life. I feel I’ve done that.”

Natasha sighs and leans forward in her seat, reaching out to grab one of Steve’s hands. “Hey,” she urges softly, forcing him to glance up and meet her eyes. “She still needs you. I know you feel like you’ve done enough, but there’s still a chance for you to have a relationship with her.”

“Tony-”

“You two need to talk, and I mean _really_ talk. This is about your daughter. Do you really want to leave and miss out on everything? You already let her go once. Don’t let her go again.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Well she doesn’t know you-”

“No, I mean if she does get to know me…what if she hates me? What if she’s upset that I left her?”

“She won’t be. I bet she’ll be happy to have her mother back.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods, though he’s still hesitant to believe the words being said to him. “I need to go,” he says and he rises to his feet.

“Steve-”

“I’m fine. I just need some air.”

He needs more than just some fresh air, he needs to think; clear his mind. Steve steps outside, inhaling the cool air. It helps, but it’s still not enough to ease his troubled mind.

Leaving would be easy. It’s tempting to disappear again, but he made a promise. He was done running away. His daughter needed him.

A heavy sigh leaves his lips and he glances down, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of her. It was going to take more than just a talk with Tony to convince him that he wasn’t going to leave Morgan again. He didn’t even know if Tony would allow for them to speak again. Their first attempt hadn’t gone so well.

But he couldn’t give up. He needed that second chance.

Steve glances up at the sound of squealing wheels. A car is racing down the road; it’s too far for him to recognize the vehicle and he frowns. It’s not until it gets close does the Audi become familiar.

The car pulls up beside him and the driver’s side window rolls down. “Why the long face?” Tony questions.

Steve lets out a sigh before replying, “Just got a lot on my mind.”

Tony hums in response. “I figured that much. You don’t have to tell me what it is. I have an idea.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Something like that,” Tony says and he climbs out of the car, shutting the door behind him. “I just want peace.” Tony flashes the symbol for peace. “Turns out resentment is corrosive and I hate it.”

“Me too,” Steve agrees.

Tony moves around the car toward the trunk, and Steve follows, watching as Tony lifts up something Steve thought he’d never see again. Tony holds the shield up and Steve sighs.

“Tony, I don’t know,” Steve says, eyeing the shield with uncertainty. He’s hesitant to fully accept it. He’s not Captain America anymore.

“Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly I have to get it out the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.”

Steve takes the shield and puts it on. He’s transported back to the days when he relied on this shield to get him through many battles. He never thought he’d get another chance to hold it again.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Maybe we can figure this out. She wants to meet you.”

“What? You told her?”

“That’s what you wanted right? I should’ve done it a long time ago, and maybe it’s not too late. I already told her you’re coming over tomorrow so you better be there, Rogers.”

Steve smiles. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Pulling up to Tony’s lake house for the second time proves to be just as, if not more, nerve wracking than the first. Steve takes a moment to collect himself before stepping out of the car. He’s not sure what to expect, but judging by the conversation he shared with Tony the day prior, he had nothing to worry about.

Morgan had wanted to meet him.

His stomach twists into uncomfortable knots with each step he takes. Meeting his daughter was all he could think about for the past five years. He had every right to feel this nervous and scared. He had no idea what she was going to say or how she was going to feel. Surely, she must be thrilled with his presence. She wouldn’t have asked to see him if she wasn’t.

It’s that reminder that gives Steve the courage to take the last few steps toward the house. Tony is already waiting for him on the front porch. Pepper isn’t anywhere in sight, just like she had been during his first encounter at their home, but her absence isn’t troubling as Steve makes it out to be.

“Pep’s inside making dinner,” Tony says, almost as if he could read Steve’s worried mind. “You gonna stay?”

“Oh. I-”

“Morgan already invited you.”

“Then I guess I have no choice.”

“She’s playing outside. Come on.” Tony makes a gesture with his head for Steve to follow him, and together they make their way away from the house and toward a quiet spot near the lake. Come to think of it, the whole property was quiet. It was peaceful.

Tony stops once they come to a small tent. “Maguna,” Tony calls out, and Steve can’t help but smile. He never understood Tony’s nicknames for everyone, but over the years he’s grown to accept them and love them. It was one of the things he loved about Tony. “Morgan H. Stark, you want to meet your mom?”

Steve’s heart flutters at those words and he sends a glance in Tony’s direction, receiving a small smile when their eyes meet. Steve is forced to look away when the flap of the tent pulls back and Morgan comes through. She’s wearing a metallic purple and gold helmet that closely resembles that of the Iron Man suit.

“Define mom or be disintegrated,” she says, holding her hand in front of her in the familiar Iron Man pose.

Tony frowns and reaches out to take the helmet off her head. “How did you find this?”

“Garage.”

“Really? Were you looking for it?”

“No. I found it, though.”

Tony lets out a sigh and turns to Steve. “See? She loves hanging out in the garage. Guess it’s a good thing I gave you your shield when I did.”

Steve chuckles softly.

Morgan is looking at him now, her expression shifting into a slight frown. She’s confused, that much Steve can tell. She has every right to be. He was nothing but a stranger to her. He’s hoping by the end of the night he would no longer be a stranger, but someone else to her.

“Hi,” Steve is the first to say. Morgan doesn’t return the greeting, her brows only furrowing more. It’s like she’s trying to read him.

“Well go on, squirt,” Tony tells her. “What do you say?”

“Hi,” She finally says, her voice soft and laced with uncertainty.

Steve suddenly feels too tall standing beside her and he gets down on one knee to be at her level, hoping it makes her more comfortable. She relaxes slightly now that they can properly look at each other.

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asks. He knows Tony had said she did, but he wants to hear it from her.

Morgan nods her head. “You’re my other mommy.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles. He can’t get over how perfect she is. There’s still some resemblance to himself in her, but it was clear she took after Tony. “Can I give you a hug?” Steve asks, growing nervous when he realizes Morgan could deny his request.

She doesn’t, though and she comes closer, allowing him to wrap her in a warm embrace. She hugs back, resting her head on his shoulder. Steve brings her closer, eyes filling with tears and a few rolling down his face.

“Why are you crying?” Morgan asks, pulling back slightly, their eyes meeting.

“Because I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time,” Steve replies. He’s granted another hug, and this time she lets him hold her for as long as he needs. “I’m happy to finally meet you, sweetheart.”

When they break apart, Morgan carefully reaches out to brush away the tears that won’t stop falling down his face. “Don’t cry, mommy.”

“Sorry. I’m just happy.”

Morgan smiles. “Do you want to play?”

Before Steve can give a response, Tony is cutting in. “How about later? Dinner is probably almost ready.”

“Are you gonna eat with us?” Morgan asks, her uncertainty leaving her and excitement taking its place.

“Yeah.” Steve nods. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Yes!” Morgan reaches for Steve’s hand. “I want to show you my room and the alpacas and my toys and-”

“Morgan,” Tony scolds. “Give him a minute. You have all night to show him those things.”

Morgan frowns and Steve can’t help but smile at her expression. That right there was a Stark look. “Fine,” she says exasperated.

“Don’t let her cute little face fool you. She can be difficult,” Tony warns.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Steve teases.

Tony smiles. “Yeah, you might be right. And here I was thinking she got it from you.”

“Daddy,” Morgan groans. “You’re talking too much. Let’s go inside!”

“Well go!” Tony gestures for her to move. “Lead the way, little miss.”

Morgan smiles and leads Steve back toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Steve met his baby and they can start building a relationship now! They both deserve to know each other. I will work on the next part when I can. Morgan needs to show Steve her room still. Thank you for reading!


End file.
